Heart Of Secrets!
by Sachiko Saki
Summary: He asks her out. She thinks he likes her, but it was just a trap. When she agrees to go out with him, he whispers 'Let the game begin' StiCy fic! Sorry for the bad summary. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know you'll must be thinking 'why is she updating new story with my other story pending?' Sorry but couldn't hold myself from typing this story. I'm working on 'Crush!' and I think I'll be updating it very soon. The starting would be confusing but it will be clear as the story ****progresses. **

**Disclaimer: 1) THIS STORY WOULD BE SIMILAR TO THE MANGA I READ TWO YEARS AGO, BUT I DON'T REMEMBER THE NAME. SO IF THE STORIES ARE SIMILAR PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. IF ANYBODY KNOWS MANGA I'M REFERRING TO, PLEASE TELL ME THE NAME SO THAT I CAN GIVE CREDITS TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

**2) WELL IT'S OBVIOUS THAT I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT BELONGS TO ONE AND ONLY HIRO MASHIMA!**

**Thank you, enjoy reading and don't forget to review, ne?**

"Please will you go out with me?"

Silence spread across the corridors. The blondes were facing each other. One waiting for a reply and the other debating with words to give a reply. All the students were witnessing this event. Both the blonde's were quite famous in the school. One of them is the topper and the vice-president known for refusing every confession with kind words. The other was a transfer student who caught everyone's attention.

Before knowing what happens next, let's rewind to know how they ended in this situation.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Good morning, Lu-chan" chirped a cheerful, petite blue head.

The said person turned and greeted the blue head with a grin, "Good morning, Levy-chan!"

"How's the student council work? Tiring?" asked the blue head, i.e. Levy.

"Well it is! The prez never likes it when I slack" whined the Vice-president of the student council, Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy was from a wealthy family. Her mother passed away when the girl was only six years old. Her father just passed away recently. She was left alone in this world, with no idea who her other blood related relative was.

"That's Erza for you!" winked Levy. Levy McGarden, she's in the same class as Lucy, though at times she's mistaken for a junior high student because of her short stature.

Lucy just smiled at her best friends comment. The two made their way to their first class chatting and laughing.

"Good morning, ever-" Lucy sentence was cut short when a bucket full of water fell on her.

"Luce! Who told you to come in between, huh?" yelled a hot head.

Lucy twitched and a menacing aura surrounded her.

"Natsu, who gave you the permission to pull this prank?" asked Lucy, giving him a cold stare. Though Lucy was high class lady, she never behaved like one. She was not like those attitude girls who look down on people because of their status and stuffs. Lucy was the complete opposite. She was kind and loving. It was because of her cheerful persona that people quite liked the blond. And being the Vice-president is like a plus point.

"Sorry, sorry" replied the pink head, Natsu Dragneel, who didn't look like he was sorry at all. Lucy twitched at his response.

She sighed as reply and accepted the towel her classmate gave her. Lucy muttered a thank you to the white-haired girl.

"You're noisy as always, aren't ya?" said raven haired guy, Gray Fullbuster, he was the treasurer of the student council, "That prank was for me but as usual it back fired you flame-brain."

"Say what ice-freak?" asked Natsu, starting a Gray.

This was a common commotion for others. But its better letting the two fight instead of stopping. If you try getting in their fight you'll get pulled in it and the class would be in chaos until and unless the Prez stops them. The scarlet beauty is feared as well as respected by everyone.

"Those two are at it again" said the white-haired girl, Yukino. Lucy laughed nervously as she handed the towel back to Yukino. Somebody in the class yelled something like the _Prez is here_ which enough for them to scramble to their seat. Lucy seat-dropped at the sight, Natsu and Gray were acting like nothing ever happened.

"Is the true, Lucy-sama?" asked Yukino, in a low tone so that only the blond could hear her.

"About the transfer student?" asked Lucy as she took her seat. Yukino nodded. Before Lucy could reply the door opened revealing the homeroom teacher, Aries. The pink head teacher greeted the class and made her way towards her table. She set down her books and faced her class. She smiled at them before saying, "It seems you'll know about the transfer student, ne?"

The class grinned at their teacher and shot various questions at her. She smiled at their enthusiasm, though they have interest in things where it was not needed.

"Alright!" chirped Aries, as she clapped her hands, catching their attention. She motioned her hands towards the class door, "Come in!"

As the words escaped her mouth, the door opened. Gasps were filled in the class as they whispered to each other. The transfer student entered the class and stood next to the teacher, who was writing the transfer students name on the blackboard for everyone to see.

'_Sting Eucliffe, huh?'_ thought Lucy as she read the name.

"Hello everyone! My name is Sting Eucliffe. I'm from Crocus city. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Hope we get along" said the transfer student, Sting, as he smiled at the class. Few girls squealed when he smiled.

"From today onwards Eucliffe-san would be studying with us. Get along ok?" asked Aries, as the class agreed with her, "Heartfilia-san?"

Lucy blinked when she heard Aries call her, "Yes?" asked Lucy as she stood up.

"Please show Eucliffe-san around later" requested Aries. Lucy smiled at her teacher and agreed to it. Aries thanked her and told Sting to take any empty seat. He sat in the last bench right next to the window.

Later during P.E period Lucy excused herself to show Sting around.

"Harfinia-san?"

Lucy sweat dropped when she heard Sting call_ her. _

"Um…Sting, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, not Harfinia" said Lucy as the two walked side by side along the corridors.

"Oh sorry!" apologized Sting, "Is it really ok for you to be skipping school? Judging from badge is seems you are part of the student council"

Members of the student council were given a separate badge which had the school emblem. Lucy had worn her badge on her blue neck tie.

"Yup. I'm the vice-president of the school" replied Lucy smiling, "As for skipping P.E, it really doesn't matter if I don't attend cause in 10 minutes I'll be going for a meeting"

"You must smart, being a part of the student council must be difficult" stated Sting, looking ahead.

"Sure it is! Erza never allows any work to be pending" said Lucy as she stretched her hands, "Oh, by the Erza is the student council President"

"I see" said Sting, he stopped in his track and continued, "You better head towards the student council or else you'll be late for the meeting"

"Sure" replied Lucy as she jogged towards the stairs, she turned around smiled at Sting and said/yelled, "You better not get lost on your way and though it's late…" she stopped in her tracks, grinned at him and continued, "Welcome to Fairy Mavis High School, hope we get along"

Sting smiled at her and replied, "Same here." Lucy smiled as she waved as she continued in her tracks. When Lucy disappeared, Sting's gentle smile dropped and was replaced by a smug smirk, and thought, _'So we finally meet Lucy Heartfilia. The reports about you are true, huh?! You're really naïve. Well let's get along very well.'_

He grinned at the spot where Lucy stood. He re-traced his steps and went to the classroom without getting lost.

-x-

One month has passed since Sting transferred. He got along with everyone, especially Lucy. It was not a surprising thing when Sting received many confessions, though he rejected every confession.

After the morning assembly everyone was heading towards the classroom. Natsu was laughing loudly along with Loke, Gray, Sting and the other boys. The girls i.e. Lucy, Levy, Yukino and the others were right behind them chatting.

Mia, the girl who was recently rejected Sting pushed her way towards Sting. She had a very nasty character. She had long lovely mystic maroon color hair, which was perfectly curled. She stood in front of Sting. The passer-by stopped in their tracks because of the commotion. Mia's friends, Angel and Karen stood behind her maintaining some distance.

"I refuse" said Mia, placing both her hands on her hips, as she continued, "I refuse to believe that you rejected _me _of all people"

Lucy, as her responsibility, tried to stop the problem, but Sting blocked her way as he smiled at her assuring he will take care of it.

"Please stop causing this commotion here. Let's talk somewhere else" replied Sting as he tried convincing Mia. But the stubborn girl refused to move, as she spoke, "Give me one good reason as to why you rejected me?"

Sting opened his mouth but words failed him. He was getting annoyed at this woman.

'_Tch! Damn you'_ he glanced at Lucy who had no interest in this situation_, 'Let's just give it a try'_

"Well isn't the reason obvious" replied Sting, as he stared at the blue eyed girl in front of him, "I like someone else"

Mia eyes widened for a second, later they were filled with jealousy. Sting smirked at her expression; his smirk was not noticed by anyone. He sighed, "If you're wondering who it is, let me help you. It's her" he said as he pointed at Lucy who was standing behind him. Lucy gave him a puzzling look, Sting smiled gently at her and turned facing the blond haired girl. He looked his eyes with her brown eyes and said, "I like you, Lucy Heartfilia"

Lucy's eyes widened at his confession. It wasn't her first confession, but it was the first time somebody confessed to her in front of so many people. She felt conscious of her surroundings.

"Please will you go out with me?" asked Sting as he looked at her.

Lucy opened her mouth and closed it again. Other students were watching the two. Levy and Yukino were gripping each other's hand waiting impatiently for Lucy's reply. The boys watched with a smug expression. Sting was relaxed but Lucy on the other hand was little nervous. Sure she did like Sting, but the right words didn't click her mind.

She looked straight into his eyes and smiled sweetly as she nodded, "I love to!"

Her voice was almost like a whisper, but Sting heard it and so did the others who were standing close the them.

The tension in the air was cleared. They congratulated the new couple.

Loke and Gray wrapped their arms around Sting's neck, teasing him. Levy jumped at Lucy and cried comically saying something like 'I'm so glad to know you won't die as single' for which she earned a playful punch from Lucy.

Mia was totally ignored, which provoked her. She huffed at the scene before her. Her so called love, rejecting her and confessing to the person she hated the most. She turned and pushed across everyone, searing revenge or something to Lucy.

Unknown to everyone, Sting smiled at Gray as he looked at Lucy. He smirked inwardly to how dense she was!

'_Let the game begin'_ he thought, as he took one last glance at her.

**I hope it wasn't confusing(Sting's character) if any queries do ask. Was the story good? Is this length O.K. or am I supposed to extend it? Many people review me requesting to extend the length of the story(^_^;)**

**Don't forget to review ;)**

**Ja ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I hope you like the first chapter. Here's the second chapter. Don't forget to review.**

**Thanks bluefrost15 for your review! Thanks to all who Favorited and followed this story!**

**Enjoy reading. **

"YOU DID WHAT?" yelled a furious raven hair guy at the blond, who cringed at his outburst.

"Calm down, idiot. It isn't like I told her the truth" replied the blond guy calmly.

The other two guys who sat beside them listened to the two best friends/rival argue.

"Sting, it isn't funny. Playing with girls' heart isn't funny at all" said the raven hair guy. The blond guy didn't reply and continued staring at him.

When Sting was about to reply, another long haired blonde replied for him, "Stop this commotion at once Rogue. Sting was just carrying out our lady's wish. It isn't like he asked her marry him or is planning he run away from this city?"

Rogue sighed, as he crossed his arms, he said, "A relationship between a-"

"No need to remind me of my position"

Rogue looked at Sting through his bangs; he ran his fingers through his raven hair, revealing his forehead. He let go of his hair, as he turned around to leave.

When he reached the door he said, which almost sounded like a whisper, "This Saturday"

He turned and looked at Sting, "Make it to the mansion. Our lady's health is very bad. Her days are counted, that's what the doctor said"

Sting nodded his head that he understood what Rogue said and there was no need for further instructions.

"I'll be reporting what you did to our lady…Goodnight"

With that said, Rogue exited the room.

"You two got it hard, ne?" asked the long blond hair guy, as he looked at Sting.

"Not really" replied Sting calmly, as he got up to leave.

"I'll be leaving for today. Later, Rufus, Orga"

The said guys nodded as a reply and watched Sting pick his bag and leave the room.

-x-

Everyone in the student council room was completing their respective paper work, excluding the Vice-president. She was tapping the pen, repeatedly on the desk, humming as if she was reading the pile of paper in front of her.

"_This Saturday?" asked Lucy as she brushed her hair back with her fingers. She was currently standing near the railing at the school rooftop._

"_That's right. Not possible?" asked Sting as he looked rejected._

"_N-no I'm free. Since it's a weekday" replied Lucy._

"_Really thanks a lot, Lucy-san" replied Sting smiled gleefully at Lucy, which made her heart skip a beat._

"_Drop that –san already" said Lucy, Sting faked a smile as he nodded. When the bell rang, indicating recess is over, the two of them hurried to leave._

"_I'm looking forward to our first date Lucy" said Sting, as he winked at Lucy and went downstairs leaving Lucy. Lucy remained standing half way at the stairs. 'He winked and that was soo…' She smiled at herself, squealing like a little girl, she ran downstairs._

Lucy kept repeating that scene in her head, smiling at herself. She failed to notice that everyone was looking at her and chuckling. When Erza noticed everyone's attention on Lucy, she sighed. She signaled everyone to continue their work, to which they agreed and Erza walked to Lucy's desk which was to her left, close to the door.

"Lucy?" In a gentle and low tone.

No reply

"Lucy?" This time a little louder than before.

No reply.

Erza smiled at Lucy and pulled the blonde's cheek to catch her attention. The blond was totally surprised to see Erza in front of her, that she jolted and fell backwards, her head hitting the floor with a loud thud. Some of the student council members laughed at Lucy's reaction. Gray came forward to help the poor girl back to her feet.

"Erza? What are you doing? That hurts" whined Lucy as she glared at her. She accepted Gray's hand, as the he pulled Lucy up and fixed her chair.

"Trying to catch your attention?" replied Erza, avoiding Lucy's glare.

"Why?"

"Because you weren't listening to her calling you" replied Gray as he stood next to Erza.

"That's what I'm trying to say" said Erza, motioning her hands, "You were day dreaming about your boyfriend instead of completing the paper work so that you can retire for the day"

"B-boyfriend?" the word felt foreign to Lucy, as she blushed. Sting is not her first boyfriend and yeah he is her second boyfriend. But for her it Sting is her first because the first one was arranged by a father, on business terms.

"You're blushing" said the white short hair girl, as she covered her mouth to not let the snicker escape her lips.

"I'm not, Lisanna" denied the blonde, contrary to her pink colored cheeks.

"Well you better complete all your paper works or else forget about your date this Sunday" said Erza as she told Gray and Lisanna to continue their work. Erza received a lifeless _yes_ from both of them as Gray went back to his desk and Lisanna went back to her work.

"Erza it's on Saturday not Sunday" replied Lucy, arching her eyebrow.

"Well thanks for the information" replied Erza, smiling triumphantly, as she turned around and went back to her desk.

Lucy gave her what-does-she-mean-look as she continued her work.

-x-

For the umpteenth time checked her make-up from her compress make-up. She gently re-positioned her curls on her shoulder so that her pink necklace, with a heart shaped locket was visible and looked at her cute pink/white dress. It didn't show much of her cleavage nor her legs, but it did compliment her figure.

She put her kit inside a small hand bag she had carried and hung it over her shoulder. She looked at her watch. There was still 15 minutes left till she reaches her destination. She hurried her steps, making sure not to trip from her heels.

From a certain distance, she was able to spot Sting he was checking something through his mobile. Lucy paused catching her breath and moved to him.

Sting spotted Lucy from the corner of her eyes and gave her a sweet smile as he placed his mobile inside his pockets.

"Sorry if I'm late" replied Lucy as she caught up to Sting. Sting was wearing little grey colored jeans along with a red shirt. He wore a green jacket, zipping half way till his chest.

"Not really. I just arrived" replied Sting; he moved forward closing their distance. He placed his forehead on hers and looked at her chocolate brown eyes, "You look beautiful, Lucy"

Lucy blushed at their closeness and at Sting's words. Though they were simple words her friends usually told her but hearing it from him made heart leap from her chest.

Sting chuckled at her reaction and held her hand, "Let's go"

He turned around and pulled her along with him.

"Where to?" asked Lucy, as she walked next to him.

Sting gently interlaced his fingers with hers and gripped them slightly making Lucy look at him. He smiled at her, as he winked at her, "It's a secret"

After saying that, they walked in complete silence. When they reached the station, Sting left Lucy's side to go and buy tickets. When he returned he inter-laced their fingers, as they went to the platform.

Lucy looked around trying to figure out which train they will be getting on.

'_That platform is for the capital. Then this platform-train should take us somewhere to out of the city. Where is he taking me?_' thought Lucy as she looked at Sting, who made no effort to look at her.

As the train arrived at the platform, Sting tacked Lucy's hand, as if telling her to follow him. They got in the train. They some empty seats and sat on them. Sting sighed as he massaged the bridge between his forehead and nose.

"Tired?" asked Lucy as she looked at him, with eyes full of worries.

"No" replied Sting, he looked kind of sick, "Just…can't handle transportation"

Lucy blinked at him, as chuckled.

Sting averted his gaze from her and said, "It isn't funny. You don't know how horrible it feels when your breakfast is trying to come out, out of excitement"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude but" replied Lucy, as Sting looked at her waiting for her to continue her statement. She smiled at him, her cheeks slightly painted in pink, "You looked too cute when you said that"

Sting eyes widened at her words but he recovered soon from his shock and returned her smile with his. When they train whistle blow, Lucy looked out of the window and saw people hurrying to get inside the train.

"Lucy?" said Sting. The blonde relaxed against her seat and hummed as her reply. She was still looking out of the window. Sting, unannounced placed his head on her shoulder, catching Lucy's attention. She felt his hair tickle her bare spot on her neck. Sting closed his eyes briefly and whispered, "Bear with me for awhile"

Lucy smiled at him and gently placed her head on top of his humming as a reply. Throughout their whole journey, Sting was sleeping peacefully with Lucy gently running her fingers through his hair. Surprisingly, though they appeared spiky they were soft. Lucy kept looking outside, watching the scenery, at times secretly stealing glance at Sting's peaceful face.

Sting woke up later, to his phone's vibration. He yawned a little and motioned Lucy to be ready to get out of the train.

When their station arrived, they got down and went out of the station. The outside of the station had a village like appearance with no big buildings or vehicles but it was filled with full of green trees. Lucy breathed in the fresh air and stretched a little.

Sting took her hand in his and moved forward, "Our destination is 10 minutes walk from here. Shall we leave now?"

Lucy nodded, holding in her excitement. They walked along the path and talked about various stuffs. They laughed and giggled not caring what the passer-by's thought.

When they went further, Lucy spotted something. She tried straining her eyes to catch the sight of whatever was there. _'Is that an amusement park or something?'_ thought Lucy as she looked at the large structure. When they arrived a little closer, Lucy's eyes widened. For it was not an amusement but a house or is it a palace? It looked like a mansion with various flower shrubs surrounding the place. There was a fountain not too far away from the entrance. A statue stood tall in the middle. A statue of a woman, who looked too familiar to Lucy.

Sting let go of her hand and walked a little ahead. Lucy stood frozen on her spot.

"Are you stupid?" asked Sting who faced the shocked girl, "Following a boy blindly, who you have known for not more than a month. Seriously Heartfilia!" said Sting shaking his head.

Lucy eyes widened at his word, at Sting's behavior, his words, his expression. They were so different and foreign to her. He looked like a separate person. She was slightly scared. _Did she make a mistake?_

"Sting" said Lucy mustering her voice, "W-what in the world is going on?"

**CLIFFHANGER! I hope you'll like the story so far. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Once again thanks to my sweet reviewers:**

**SimplyIsabelleS: Lolz! Don't worry she won't be killed or anything. Your question will be answered in this chapter(i guess) and Sting is not a bad character, so no worries there :) Thanks for your review!**

**bluefrost15: I'm so glad you found this story interesting. You have no idea how happy I was to read your review. Thanks for your review!**

**Thanks to all those who Favorited and Followed this story. **

**R&R**

"Sting" said Lucy mustering her voice, "W-what in the world is going on?"

"What would you do if I said whatever I did up till now was just an act to lure you to follow me to this place" asked Sting as he looked at Lucy, with a smirk crawling up his lips.

Lucy stared at him, trying to absorb his words.

_Act_

_Lure_

_What is he trying to say?_

_Why do I feel so…betrayed? Did I trust him way too much just because he was good to me and helped me at times?_

As these thoughts ran through her head, she failed to notice a person approaching the two blonde. He placed a hand on Sting's shoulder to catch his attention.

Sting jolted when he felt somebody touch his shoulder, "Don't freak me shadow-freak?"

"Shut up" replied the shadow-freak or rather Rogue. He hit sting on his head and said "Don't make her wait here. Bring her in and lead her in. Our lady is waiting at the library"

Sting glared at him and turned around to enter the mansion, "Do that on your own"

He went inside the mansion not looking back at all. Lucy took this as a cue to run from this place. Rogue was looking at Sting figure disappear inside the mansion. Rogue heard some noise behind him, he didn't bother to turn around and said, "If you're thinking of running it's futile"

Lucy froze in her track and looked/glared the raven haired guy, who had his back facing her. Rogue turned around and looked at the girl. He approached her and kept an arms distance between them. He smiled gently at her, "We won't harm you. Our lady just wants to have a word with you. Trust me, we mean no harm and I apologize for Sting's behavior"

He didn't seem like he will harm her. But doesn't mean he can be trusted. Rogue noticed Lucy's uneasiness, and said, "You heard of Levesques?"

"Levesques?" asked Lucy, as she arched her eyebrow at rogue, not letting her guard down. As if she just remembered, she said, "L-levesques! I remember"

Her eyes wide as it struck her, why the name felt familiar, "It was Mama's maiden name"

Rogue nodded, as he gestured towards the house, "This is our lady's, your grandmother's, place"

Lucy remembers her mother's word; her mother's side grandmother hates them. She doesn't know the reason, but was not interested in it, anyway.

"She's on her death bed"

To this Lucy, looked at Rogue, with disbelief, "She just wants to talk to you, so please…come in" requested Rogue, frowning slightly.

Not many people know about Lucy's mother's maiden name, so Lucy nodded as a reply, to which Rogue smiled thanked her.

So Lucy followed him inside, keeping her guard. She adored her surrounding, which were filled with shrubs which were perfectly trimmed, adorned with beautiful flowers.

The surrounding seemed similar to Lucy, as Rogue led her inside the mansion. The inside of the house reminded Lucy's of her home, where used to live with her Father, before he expired. They walked for few minutes and stopped in front of the large doors.

"She's waiting inside" said Rogue, as he motioned Lucy to move in. Lucy cautiously took her steps and opened the doors. She pushed them open, and moved in, what looked like Library.

It was filled with huge shelves holding books of every size and color. Lucy adored the place, and moved further, searching for her so called grandmother. When she took a turn in one of the corner she found an elderly woman, pale and thin, sitting in one of the chairs accompanied by a table.

Her hair had turned grey, which was tied in a bun. She in simple gown and was wrapped in a shawl. It seemed like she reading a book.

Lucy made her way to the table, cautiously placing her steps. The elderly woman looked up, when she heard gentle tapping of the heels. Lucy smiled awkwardly when she saw the elderly women.

"You must Layla's and that Jude's daughter?" asked the woman.

"Y-yes…Lucy Heartfilia, ma'am" replied Lucy, mentally scolding herself for calling her grandmother _ma'am._

"I won't bite you dear" replied the woman, with a gentle smile, motioning Lucy to take a seat.

Lucy did like she was told and took her seat opposite to _her_ grandmother. She fidgeted in her seat and everywhere but the old lady. She glanced and tried to see what book that old woman was reading.

Her eyes, kind of, softened when she saw it was a photo album of her mother's childhood.

The lady noticed Lucy's gaze on the book and gently pushed the book towards her. "Your mother was anything but a lady" said the woman, trying to start up a conversation.

"Really?" asked Lucy not believing what her grandmother's said, she continued, "I heard, from the people who work at the mansion, mother was truly a lady with perfect words and manner"

"Who knows" replied her grandmother, smiling. She continued, which almost sounded like a whisper, "She probably hate me"

Lucy arched her eyebrow to her grandmother's reply.

"When your mother stayed here….

"_Layla-sama! Your mother has called for you" said a maid, entering her lady's room and gasped, "L-Layla-sama, please wake already!"_

_The said woman, Layla Levesques, was currently lying on her bed wrapped form head to toe in her blankets, humming as her response._

_After some time, the maid finally managed to wake her lady and dress her up._

"_Tomoko, when it's just the two of us, call me Layla" said Layla, as she sat down so that, the maid or Tomoko could tie her hair._

"_Yes yes Layla" replied Tomoko, as she combed through Layla's silly blond hair._

"….Tomoko and Layla got along very well, after all both of them were of the same age. Layla treated Tomoko as her best friend. She supported Layla's every decision no matter how childish or dangerous they were…"

"_I want to attend a university, like any normal student, mother" said Layla, standing in front of her mother, who looked at her._

"_A lady, like you, should never attend a place where commoners go. Please refrain yourself from making such childish requests"_

"…she somehow managed to make me change my mind. I allowed her to attend Fiore University, under the condition she will marry the person, I pick as her to-be-husband. I can bet she was so excited, that she didn't even listen to my condition" said the woman, as she smiled to herself.

Lucy smiled as well, she never heard stories of her mother's; apart from the ones her maid-servants told her, but they were stories of Layla after she got married, not before.

"Layla passed the test, because of high intelligence level, and…that's where she meets him, your father…"

"_Layla Levesques" said Layla as she extended her hand to the person sitting next to her, "Nice to meet you"_

"_Jude" replied the guy next to her, shaking his hand with hers. He had short but spiky blond hair, and a muscular body._

"_No surname?" asked Layla, as she placed her hand on the desk, looking at Jude._

"_Heartfilia" replied Jude as he groaned._

"…Jude was from a middle class family. He was studying to become a successful business man to support his family. Layla, at times, brought that kid home, along with some other friends for group studies, sometimes alone with Jude. I became worried; I didn't want her to have a deep relation with anyone, especially a guy, but like other teenager, she was stubborn…"

"_What is it this time, Levesques?" asked Jude, as he sighed and closed his book and looked at the blond girl standing in front of him._

"_Isn't Levesques mouthful?" asked Layla, changing the topic._

"_Any another option?" asked Jude as he packed his books and got up to exit the library. Layla followed him, swinging her bag._

"_There is!" said Layla, as they exited the library. Jude gave her what-do-you-mean-look._

"_Layla" replied Layla as she smiled, slightly blushing, "Call me Layla and I'll call you Jude"_

_Jude, too, slightly blushed and turned his face so that Layla doesn't see it. "People might misunderstan-"_

"_I don't mind" blurted Layla, her face completely red. Jude blushed too like Layla._

"_Idiot!"_

"…Shortly after that, Layla informed me that she was dating Jude. Like any other mother I refused their relation. But she refused to break-up with that brat. I tried to convince her, but she listened to me. After months, she came to me…

"_M-mother" said Layla, in a shivering voice._

_Her mother looked at her daughter, trembling and fidgeting with her fingers, "What's wrong?" she asked, "Did that brat leave you?"_

_Layla didn't reply, and kept her gaze on the on the ground, refusing to meet her mother's sharp gaze._

"_I-I'm p-pregnant" replied Layla, a sob escaping her lips. Her mother's eyes widened when she heard it. Layla, bit her lips, to stop herself from crying._

"…I was angry, needless to say. After my husband died, all I had was Layla, my daughter. When she blurted out she was pregnant, with you in her womb, I didn't know what to say" replied the woman, gripping the end of her shawl.

Lucy could hear the pain in her voice. Yes, Lucy has heard stories from her mother, that she was just a student when she had Lucy in her womb.

"I was scared to lose Layla, so I did what I thought what I thought was right. Locked her in her room and cut all her contact with all her friends from the university. But I guess Tomoko was helping Layla somehow"

_Layla sobbed in Tomoko's arms, with Tomoko gently patting Layla's head._

"_Layla" said Tomoko, lifting the sobbing girls head, "Don't' cry it's bad for the child"_

_Layla nodded, but tears never stopped rolling down her cheek._

"_T-Tomoko" _

_Tomoko hummed when she heard Layla call out her name, "I w-want to l-leave this place"_

_Tomoko eyes widened when she heard what Layla said, but before she could reply Layla added,_

"_P-please! Help me!"_

_Hearing the say this way, made it impossible for Tomoko to refuse. She sucked in her breath and let it out and said, "I got it. I'll make arrangement for it…somehow I'm sure other will also help you" She smiled at Layla, locked her eyes with her dear friend, "We all love you, Layla…We'll help you somehow"_

_Layla smiled, for the first time after weeks, and hugged Tomoko, apologizing and thanking at the same time._

"…Layla managed to sneak out at night, without alerting me and settled with Jude's family. She gave up her studies to take care of herself. Jude studied very hard and, you can see how successful he became" she said, letting out a laugh, out of happiness/sadness.

Lucy smiled sadly. She didn't know why, but she felt sad.

"You must be wondering why I'm telling you this"

Lucy whipped her head and met her grandmother's eyes. Lucy kind of understands why her grandmother called her here.

"Mother was really a kind person holding o grudge against anyone" replied Lucy catching the elderly lady's attention, "So don't worry. I'm sure Mother might have forgiven you a long time ago!" grinned Lucy.

The elderly woman couldn't hold in anymore. She always regretted locking up Layla, not meeting her when she gave birth and most of all, regretted not being able to apologize to her, before her daughter passed away. She covered her mouth as her tears felling down her face and muttered a thank you.

"Cheer up…Grandma!" said Lucy, blushing slightly, because this was the first time she ever used that word.

"_Cheer up, Mother!"_

The elderly woman smiled at Lucy, and said, "You resemble Layla so much"

Lucy smiled and blushed, at her grandmother's word. Being referred to, she resembled her mother, made her happy and it filled her with pride for some reason.

**Any mistakes? I was in a hurry to update this chapter, so I didn't check it properly. I know this chapter had too many drama or something. But hey, the genre itself says 'Drama'**

** Sorry for the late update! Busy with exams and college. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
